One Set of Colors
by Matsu-Rainbows
Summary: Love, Lust, and what else? oh a love triangle Later in story The pairings are ZackxSephiroth, CloudxZack, CloudxSephiroth. My first one so please, review


_Lemon! Lemony Goooooodnesss *Drools*_

_SephixZackxCloud triangle! Angeal Approves!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud stood in front of the Ifrit, and the battle that the creature had caused sent the boy tumbling to the ground from exhaustion. His blood stained blonde hair rested over his face as his eyes slowly closed. The creature walked towards the boy as his hoofed feet softly pressed to the ground and he reached his hand down, grabbing the blonde by his neck. The boy was lifted off the ground as the Ifrit threw him back and forth against the surrounding trees and humongous rocks. A sudden ravened colored blur jumped out from the trees, landing on the beast, causing it to drop the boy to the ground, which left the boy to roll a bit before finally laying still. Something in the ravened haired boy's eyes made him look like an animal, though it still showed his energetic side.

The boy kicked off of the Ifrit and held up his buster sword. The tip of the sword was pointed towards the right side as the boy ran to the beast and swung fiercely at it. The beast smirked as he swung his arm at the boy sending him back a few yards. The Ifrit opened its mouth as a ball of fire was created and shot it towards the ravened boy, who barely dodged it in time. His right arm was a little bit burnt because of the extreme heat the fire was. The boy shook it off and ran to the creature, stabbing it after inserting blizzara materia into his legs and arms. He first side kicked the beast several times, leaving sizzling noises because of the icy touch hitting against the heat of the Ifrit. He then stabbed the beast in the stomach and launched himself onto the creature's back, placing his cold arms around its neck, for support. The creature swung the boy back and forth, trying to shake him off before the final blow. The Ifrit fell to the ground; the buster sword was stabbed in its chest, right where the heart was and its pure red and blue blood spilling everywhere. The ravened haired boy jumped off of the creature as he rushed over to his blonde friend and dropped to his knees, cradling the motionless body in his lap.

"Clo…Cloud!" The boy yelled into the emptiness of the cliff. He shook the body endlessly, hoping for some sort of sign, some sort of hope. His hand brushed the blonde bangs from the boy's eyes, waiting for the blonde to open his eyes. "Come on Cloud, You can get through this, don't die on me! You promised!" The boy spoke softer, almost lovingly. The blonde started coughing and the raven haired boy's mako enhanced eyes flickered with happiness. Cloud looked up at his friend and attempted to smile.

"Zack? You came to…. Help me?" He asked attempting to sit up, but the strong arms around him were tight, and wouldn't let him move, which gave Cloud a questioning look planted on his face. "Mhmm, and you shouldn't move, guessing you may have a few broken bones." He spoke taking his cell from his pocket and calling Tseng, who came as quickly as he could, but seeing how he wasn't too far away, they didn't have to wait long. "That's the last time I'm letting you go on a mission alone!" Zack spoke strictly like he was Clouds mother, which was kind of funny since he acted like that way too much. He was protective over his friend and would get worried fast. Zack helped Cloud onto the helicopter with all safety and made sure the blonde wouldn't do anything stupid. The flight back to base was a long one and Cloud fell asleep on the ravened boy's shoulder, slightly snoring. The ravened boy smiled peacefully closing his eyes for the time being.

----------------------------------------------------------------

The hum of the helicopter ending awoke Cloud from his deep noticed that his head was resting on something, no not just something… someone. The blonde lifted his head slowly and turned his neck to the Zack, turning flush red. It was normal for the boy to fall asleep on the ravened boy's shoulder, and of course he didn't mind since they were like family, not brothers or anything but like mother and son. Zack watched out for Cloud as much as he could, worrying about his every move, though the constant worry made the blonde feel like a little kid, but he also couldn't help to like that someone cared for him. Zack looked over to the boy who was younger than him; his eyes opened enough that he could look at the boy and still look asleep. His eyes fluttered open when he heard Tseng yell for them to get out. The older boy of the two placed an arm under the other boy's arms and swung him off of his feet. Zack climbed out of the helicopter, hopping onto the solid black landing spot and carried the boy who laid in his arms over to the doors and to the elevator.

When in the elevator Zack looked into Cloud's extremely bright blue eyes, who looked back. "You okay?" The raven haired boy asked the blonde before looking at the floor levels. _'Why must the hospital be on the middle floor? I'll have to talk to Sephiroth and then Lazard..'_ He thought to himself with a huff. Cloud nodded, not speaking as he watched the expression on his friends face. The door open, Sephiroth stood in front of the elevator with a concerned expression. His long silver hair draped over his shoulder before sighing and leading the two to the hospital, quickly paced. Zack backed up into the room, so then Cloud wouldn't hit the door, and Sephiroth followed behind. The oldest of the three, shook his long silver hair out of his eyes as he talked to the doctors and medics as the other boy laid the youngest on the hospital bed, pulling a chair next to it. Sitting in it, Zack took the blonde's hand and gently stroked to boy was worried for Cloud, since the blonde was Zack's apprentice and best friend. Cloud mumbled a few words to his friend then his full attention was turned to Sephiroth, a first class SOLDIER. The boots hit the ground with a _clank_ and he stopped when he got to the edge of the bed.

"Zack, they will be checking him soon for any broken bones, fractures, and/or sprains. Then they're going to patch him up." The silver haired boy spoke as he walked over to Zack and pulled him up from his seat.

"You're coming with me." He spoke pulling him along with him, only to notice the widen eyes on Cloud. Outside of the room Sephiroth turned to the boy before continuing on. "He's your apprentice and a bad one at that." He growled, grabbing his right arm and holding it up. "Because you went and saved him, you got injured in the process." The harsh tone he normally had came out. Zack jerked his arm away, looking at it. He had forgotten all about it in the pain and worry about Cloud. He sighed before getting pulled off again, into the elevator. Sephiroth's arms were crossed looking at the door as Zack stared at his calm and yet stressed serene look. The look bothered him in every way and he shuddered turning his head over to the elevator which beeped and opened up when it hit floor 7, Sephiroth's office.

Zack's eyes opened wide. He had never seen his office before, mostly because he always had to stay in his own. His wrist was taken again as he was pulled into the actual room of his office. The room was painted a pale color, and had gray carpet, making it a lot nicer than Zack's since his carpet was underneath stacks of papers and random junk. Sephirtoth's eyes softened as he breathed deeply and looked at zack.

"I know you love him, Zack. You can't pretend to be his mother forever." He breathed slightly taking in the silence because he knew it wasn't going to last. Zack's aquamarine eyes were digging into Sephiroth, practically killing him for saying anything.

"How do you kn-"

"I love you, Zack, with all my heart." Silence took over again; a gentle breeze from an open window moved their hair. Sephiroth walked quietly over to Zack. He stood 4 inches taller than the boy and he bent down to kiss him in the most romantic and passionate style ever. Zack's eyes widen in fear and in response, but recuperated and pushed Sephiroth off.

"If I love Cloud and You love me… Does that me Cloud loves you?" He asked but a response didn't come, instead Sephiroth leaped onto the confused man, kissing him with severe power, using his tongue to pry Zack's mouth open. Mainly this was out of lust, but there was a bit of something else mixed in with it. Sephiroth slid his tongue into the powerless guy underneath him, to deepen the kiss. The older man sat up on the younger's stomach. But when Zack tried to squirm away Sephiroth held the other boy down with one hand, which ended up taking off the top in a quick fluid movement. Zack growled angerly, but knew he was going to loose anyways as he watched his shirt, and then soon pants fly off. The taller of the two, laid back down and nipped at the younger's bottom lip. In seconds Sephiroth's top thingy (What the hell do you call it? Plus I can't think of what he looks like at the moment… Well with clothing) and pants was on the ground next to Zack's and he was sucking at his right nipple as he flicked the other one, causing Zack to loudly moan with pleasure. Sephiroth was surprised no one could hear him from the outside, but guessing wise no one was out there. The sucking turned into biting shortly after Zack bucked his hips against Sephiroth's.

"Sephi—Ahhh!" He moaned loudly. This caused the boy to come back up and whisper in the raven haired boy's ear. The words _"Should I?" _haunted Zack's thoughts long enough for the silver haired boy to smirk and lick his way down to Zack's waistline. His tongue slipped between the boxers and the bare skin of the boy below him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ya I figured out how to Paragraph it *Fails*_

_This is my first Fanfic. Sadly. And I don't know were to go with it now... cause I'm dumb._

_So please Review!_

_But because of this story I scarred my friend! She was like " o.o ..... O.O OH GOD OH OH GOD!"_

_I don't think she likes lemons... I can't raise children, I raise them wrong thats why I'm the dad!_

_And Yes I'm female..._


End file.
